


One Giant Leap for Man-on-Mankind

by gnomi



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: Josh fulfills another of his fantasies.





	One Giant Leap for Man-on-Mankind

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: One Giant Leap for Man-on-Mankind   
Author: Nomi   
Posted: 8/12/01   
Archive: Sure, just tell me where   
Part: 1/1   
Codes: J/S   
Rating: NC-17   
Notes: Thanks to Julian, Emerald, and Alethia for being there during the in-between times. The writing couldn't happen without you. Previous stories in this series can be found on my website at http://world.std.com/~gnomi/stories.html .  
Warnings: Minor spoilers possible for all episodes through the end of season 2\. 

**One Giant Leap for Man-on-Mankind by Nomi**

"OK, what's next?" the President asked.

When no one spoke up, Leo said, "OK, I guess we're done here. Josh, Sam, can I have another minute?"

Sam and I looked at each other, not sure why we were being asked to stay behind. Everyone else filed out of the Oval, including President Bartlet, who was headed to the Residence for the evening. Leo sat back on the couch and motioned for us to take seats as well.

"So," Leo said. "How are you both?"

I wasn't sure if this was a real question as to our health and well-being or a conversational crutch to lead into difficult matters. I figured that if we stayed silent, Leo would elaborate.

"Really, guys. How are you feeling? Both of you?"

OK - Leo wanted a real answer to his question. Ever since the shooting at Rosslyn and my lovely winter breakdown, Leo's been checking up on me. And ever since he found Sam sleeping in Toby's office, Leo's been watching over Sam almost as much as I have.

"We're fine," Sam answered, slipping his hand into mine. "Don't worry about us, Leo."

"If I didn't have you guys to worry about, who _would_ I focus all my paternal feelings on?" Leo asked.

"Uh..." Sam said, "Let me go out on a limb here. What about your _daughter_? You remember her, right? Mallory?"

Leo sighed. "She doesn't let me hover the way you guys do."

I grinned. _Leo_ gets to hover. When I hover over Sam, I get accused of smothering him.

"Anyway," Leo said, "I just wanted to..." he broke off as the door separating the Oval from Leo's office opened. Margaret stuck her head inside and said, "Leo? It's Carruthers from Agriculture. I told him you were in a meeting, but he won't go away."

Leo looked at us. "Can you guys amuse yourselves for just a few minutes? This shouldn't take too long."

"Sure," I said, thinking about the myriad ways Sam and I could 'amuse' ourselves given the opportunity. With the proper amount of privacy, we could find any number of ways to 'amuse' ourselves.

As my mind began to wander, so did my hands. I ran my fingertips along the inner seam of Sam's pants, just to watch him squirm.

"J!" he hissed as Leo retreated into his office.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, trailing my fingers along the placket of Sam's fly.

"What...what do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, increasing the tempo of my strokes along Sam's crotch.

"Oh...yeah..." Sam sighed, stopping any and all protest he'd been considering.

"Love?" I asked, never ceasing my caresses.

"Y...yeah?"

"I've got this fantasy," I said.

"Y...oh, God...J...yeah?"

With my free hand, I unbuckled, unfastened, and unzipped both myself and Sam, freeing us both from the confines of - what were, for me, at least - suddenly tight pants. I continued my monologue in counterpoint to Sam's muted moans.

"I've got this mental image of you, naked, in the middle of the Great Seal." I leaned over and kissed Sam deeply, then continued, interspersing my words with feather-light kisses. "I want you...dare I say it...spread-eagle on the rug. And then..." I paused, just to watch Sam squirm.

"Yeah?" Sam said breathlessly.

"And then I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel my..." **BZZZ**

The intercom on the President's desk buzzed, and Sam and I instinctively jumped apart.

"Guys?" Leo's voice came through the speakerphone. "Carruthers just won't go away. I'm trying to get rid of him, but I'm gonna be delayed another minute. So just hang on, OK?"

"OK," I called out in what I hoped was a clear voice; it sounded strained to my ears.

"Figure no more than five minutes." I heard Leo disconnect.

"That was close, J," Sam said. When he'd jumped off the sofa, his pants had dropped to his ankles, and he was now standing in his boxers in the Oval, a scenario I don't think he ever envisioned.

Having quickly recovered from being surprised by Leo's page \- so much has happened recently that very little surprises me for very long \- I had already readjusted my clothing. I walked back to where Sam was still standing, and I put my arms around him.

"Love, you know Carruthers. Leo's gonna be another 20 minutes, at least." I rubbed my hand along Sam's back, soothing his jumbled nerves. As I felt him relax again, I moved my hand lower down, caressing his ass first through his boxers and then, as he moved sinuously against me, with my hand against his bare skin.

"J..." Sam said in a tone that indicated his words were most likely intended as a warning.

"Sh, love. Just relax." I could feel Sam's erection rejuvenating against my leg as I continued to "soothe" him. "That's it...shh..." I kissed the top of Sam's head, then placed light kisses along his forehead, down his nose, landing finally on his lips. I again kissed Sam deeply, until he was thrusting his hips against me. Moving from his lips to his collar bone, I sucked deeply on Sam's skin, knowing I was marking him but not really caring.

"God...J...it's so stupid...but I _need_ you. Now."

"See," I said, "I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking." I took Sam's hand and led him to the middle of the room so that he was standing directly on top of the Great Seal. I slid Sam's boxers down, then eased him down onto the floor.

"Comfy?" I asked.

"For now," Sam said. "Do something. Now. While I don't give a fuck _what_ Leo gets to see."

Taking Sam at his word, I knelt between his legs.

"What do you want?" I asked, placing my hands on Sam's thighs.

"You." Sam began to writhe. "Dammit, Josh, do you want me to beg? Is that the point here? OK. Fuck me, suck me, whatever. Just be fast - I'm losing sanity quickly."

I leaned over and palmed Sam's balls with my left hand. Simultaneously, I took his cock into my mouth, using my tongue to clean off the accumulated precum. Not very inventive, I know, and not at all original, but Sam wasn't looking for much more than fulfillment right now, and I was more than happy to oblige.

Sam was right - it didn't take him very long. A couple of sucks, a finger circling his asshole, and he was shooting into my mouth. When he was done, I sat back, watching him try to catch his breath. There was something incredibly arousing about watching my half-naked lover attempt to compose himself while he lay bareassed on the floor of the Oval.

When his breathing had calmed, I helped Sam to his feet, then found his boxers and pants for him. He was slow to recover, so I helped him back into his clothing and then onto the sofa. Once he was seated, I settled back down next to him, holding his hand in mine. I looked over at Sam, cataloguing the damage. Aside from the out-of-control hair (which, honestly, wasn't unusual for Sam late in the day) and the very obvious hickey (which, again in the name of full disclosure, was not unheard of by dinner time), Sam didn't look too different from how he looked when we first came to the Oval.

"Sam...how do I look?" I asked.

He looked me up and down. "Unfulfilled, but otherwise OK." He thought for a minute. "We'll resolve that as soon as Leo's done with us."

That reminded me. "How long ago did Leo buzz us?" I had totally lost track of time.

"Donno...wasn't timing."

Just then, the connecting door to Leo's office opened. "'Bout 10 minutes. I wanted to give you guys a chance to get presentable again," Leo said, coming through the door.

Sam turned beet red, and I could feel the heat climbing up my cheeks.

"You...we..."

"Josh," Leo said, "it's a good thing _he's_ the word guy. Yeah. These offices are in no way soundproof...so keep that in mind for the future. Anyway, sorry to have kept you so long. We can pick up here in the morning."

Leo turned to go back into his office. I stood up and Sam followed suit.

"Leo?" I said. Sam shot me a look that informed me that he was now questioning my sanity.

"Get out of here, Josh. You're not gonna be able to concentrate until he has a chance to do for you what you just did for him." Leo retreated to his office and shut the door, effectively ending the discussion.

Sam and I looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do next. As we stood there, still in shock, the door opened again.

"Guys...go home. I mean it." The door closed again.

We're not stupid...well, at least, not all the time. So we went.

Only the fact that we were walking, not driving, home prevented me from manhandling Sam while en route. But I don't think we've ever walked home faster from work since we started living together. And the minute we cleared the threshold of our apartment, I had Sam backed up against the door, one of my hands down his pants and the other cupping his head and pulling him close.

"Whoa, J...slow down," Sam rasped as soon as he was able to speak again. "I'm not gonna make it if you don't."

"Can't stop...need you..." I mumbled, caring not one whit about the damage I was doing to Sam's shirt as I tore it open.

I forced myself to slow down just enough that I wouldn't accidentally hurt Sam in my haste to rid him of his clothing. A few strategically-placed caresses quickly brought Sam to the same level of arousal as I had been experiencing since we left the Oval, and very soon my clothing and Sam's were both lying abandoned on the foyer floor. Summoning a strength I didn't know I had, I managed to keep from ravaging Sam right there in the entry way, instead dragging him into the living room.

When we got to the living room, Sam quickly retrieved one of the spare tubes of lube from the pencil drawer of my father's old desk \- I sometimes wonder what he'd think of the contents of that drawer - and lay down in the middle of the floor, face down, ass in the air.

"Like this, right, J?" Sam assumed - due to my impatience and the fact that I'd been hard since Leo left us alone in the Oval - that I'd want to take him hard and fast.

I love it when I can still surprise Sam.

"No, love. On your knees." I tossed a sofa cushion onto the floor for Sam to kneel on.

Sam quickly moved into position, kneeling and waiting for my next instruction.

The tableau before me was absolutely beautiful, but I was almost too far gone to appreciate it. Sam was naked and hard and was kneeling on the floor with his eyes closed. As I watched, the tip of Sam's tongue ran over his lips then disappeared again. I approached Sam and, following his tongue's recent path, rubbed the tip of my cock against his lips, moistening them further with my precum. Sam moaned and opened his mouth, allowing me entrance.

As Sam went to work using just his tongue and lips, I knew I wouldn't be winning any sorts of endurance contests tonight. Instead of cooling my desire for Sam, the incident with Leo just heightened it, and - as was evidenced from the clothing abandoned in our front hallway - I wasn't in this for the long-haul tonight. Sam's talent with oral pursuits were almost wasted on me tonight, as the sheer contact between his body and mine was almost enough. I resisted the urge - just barely - to grab Sam's head and guide him for my maximum pleasure.

Sam knows my reactions and my hot spots so well that he was able to bring me right to the edge and then back off. By the time he'd done this twice, I was so desperate for release that I was prepared to beg.

"C'mon, Sam," I pleaded. "Do it...stop teasing already..."

Sam backed all the way off my now weeping cock, looked up at me, and grinned. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it, J?" He reached up and stroked my sac, eliciting an incoherent moan, then again took me into his mouth. This time, there were no teasing licks, no light nips. He was all business, quickly bringing me to my peak and then over.

"Aah, oh, God...Sam...oh, God." I knew I was bordering on blithering, but the sensations were too overwhelming to allow me brain space for language.

As he licked the spillover off his lips, Sam sat back on his haunches, watching my face as I attempted to recover. Standing quickly became too much effort, and I lay down on the floor, breathing heavily. Sam came over and draped his body on top of mine as we waited for our pulses to re-regulate.

After a few minutes, Sam looked down from his position above me.

"Had I known..." he started.

"What's that, love?"

"Had I known the effect birds had on you, the turkeys would've gone into _your_ office, not CJ's," Sam said with a grin.

"It's not _all_ birds, love; it's that specific bird...there's something, I don't know, regal about him. He's a powerful symbol...I love the power he symbolizes. You know, the eagle has been used as the national bird since John Adams' time. He wanted the eagle to symbolize the new nation, while Ben Franklin supported the wild turkey as the symbol of the United States. But..."

Sam leaned down and interrupted me by shoving his tongue down my throat - a technique he knows to be both effective and appreciated. When he finally released my lips, I had forgotten the subject of my mini-lecture.

"J?"

"Yeah?"

"You're such a geek."

I had no good rebuttal to that, so I was willing to concede the point.

A few more minutes went by; I began to realize that I was setting myself up for major rugburn if we didn't change venues soon.

"Love?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to bed."

Sam didn't object, though his getting up did involve more wiggling and skin-to-skin contact than was probably necessary. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Sam from behind, and we walked that way - pausing periodically when I groped Sam too vigorously for him to walk - to the bedroom.

As soon as we'd both lay down in the bed, Sam rolled over on top of me.

"What, love, again?" Not that I was complaining, but Sam usually liked longer periods of snuggling between events.

"I don't have a clue why," Sam said, "but since you mentioned it, every time I think of that eagle, I want you again..." He shifted his hips, letting me feel the proof of what he had just said.

"Is it the power it represents?" I asked, my hand drifting down to clasp Sam's cock. "Or is it just my irresistible manhood overpowering you?"

Sam leaned down and kissed my nose. "I'm gonna go with what's behind door number one, Josh," he said, capturing my lips with his.

When oxygen became an issue, forcing us to pause, I said, "So, power turns you on?"

"J," Sam said, "you should already know that I appreciate power."

"Why, 'cause I have you at my beck and call at any time?"

"No," he said, grinning again. "'Cause you're always after me to stop leaving lights on."

It occurred to me only much later that Sam's last comment was designed specifically to garner the reaction it did - I rolled us over, pinned Sam to the bed, and proceeded to show him where the balance of power lay in our relationship.

Afterwards, as we were drifting off to sleep, I thought I heard Sam speak. I could have sworn that I heard him say, "Houston, this is Tranquility Base...the Eagle has landed."

But I'm most likely mistaken.

\---END---


End file.
